Risk It All- Another Way Of Putting It
by LoveyDoveyAndCrapLikeThat
Summary: Gibbs is like any other NCIS agent. Only he is a closet... dad? When Ari starts killing the ones Gibbs loves, Gibbs must take out the enemy; while protecting his accident prone daughter. Re-write of my earlier story Risk It All. Rated T for minor language and different opinions.


**Ok, I know I am working on, what, three stories now, and I do not update often enough. But right now I am sitting on the couch watching Kill Ari (Part one and Part two is next) and this hit me. **

**I told those that read Risk It All that I will be back for this story. **

**And nothing said about the foster system will be completely right. There are a couple cuss words, skip to second like if you don't want to read them; story might not make sense if you do not want to read them though. This is a crossover with the High Heels Mysteries series, there is not a place for it so please do not hate on me for it.**

* * *

_Washington DC- 1999_

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was at a crime scene. Nothing major, just a very _dead_, marine that was found by a thirteen year old foster kid.

"What's your name son?" Team leader, Mike Franks, asked.

"Lance Benniot." The teen had brown hair and matching eyes that showed no emotion, something kids practiced in the system.

"What were you doing that made you come here?" Special Agent Jennifer Shepard asked.

"Another foster girl, she's barely three, like my little sister. I'm worried about her, I check on her as often as I can. Can you go check on her now. I'm really worried about her, sir." Lance spoke, a little emotion broke through as he spoke of his 'little sister'.

"Probie, go check on the girl." Franks ordered.

"Can you tell me where she lives?" Gibbs asked the teen.

"Down the road, the mailbox says Wilson. Her name is Maddison." Lance answered. Gibbs nodded and started the walk down the road, he barely made it to the house when he heard a man shouting, and spotted the little girl with a bag climbing out of a second story window.

Gibbs began to run.

"Maddison? My name is Jethro Gibbs, your brother sent me to help you." Gibbs called.

"Lance?" The little girl whispered, she flinched as a voice shouted for her again.

"C'mere ya little bitch!"

"Get to the ledge and jump, I'll catch ya." Gibbs ordered, the little girl quickly climbed to the ledge before sliding off and into Gibbs' arms. One arm holding her to his chest, the other hand held a gun pointed at the man exiting the house.

"NCIS, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs spoke loud enough not to startle the trembling girl, but loud enough to get his point across.

"Gibbs, what the hell is taking so..." Jennifer trailed off as she saw the scene and pulled her gun at the armed man.

"Put the gun down, sir. We don't want to shoot you in front of the little girl." Jenny said, she saw the trembles from the girl and instantly knew that this man had done something bad to her.

"What if I don't wanna?" The man taunted.

"Put the gun down and you won't find out." Gibbs smirked. Slowly the man dropped his gun and put his hands on his head.

"Jen, cuff him. I'm gonna calm her down and get her to Lance and Ducky." Gibbs ordered. Jenny nodded and pulled out her cuffs, as Gibbs put up is gun and held the girl with both hands and spoke reassuring words to her.

"It's gonna be alright, Maddie." Gibbs cooed, she reminded him of Kelly. Once back at the scene Franks was just about to head slap Gibbs for taking so long when both he and Lance saw the girl crying softly in his arms- a small bag hanging off Gibbs' wrist.

"Maddison." Lance quickly made it to the little girl and tried to get her from Gibbs.

"Nooooo... sweepy." Maddison declared resting her blonde locked covered head on Gibbs' chest. Franks laughed.

"Well, Probie, seems like she likes you." Franks taunted.

"He certainly didn't." Gibbs gestured to the man, Jenny was currently leading to the booking car.

"Huh, whatta ya know, seen you to check on the little munchkin, but you end up with her in your arms." Franks laughed.

"She likes you. That's strange, she doesn't trust grown men easily." Lance nodded in approval.

"Why doesn't she trust men easily?" Jenny asked as she left the Metro cops to deal with the man.

"Don't know, I met her when she was two, she was taken away because both parents abused her and she has no other family." Lance answered.

"Gibbs, she's asleep." Jenny smiled at her partner. Sure enough, the small three year old was fast asleep in Gibbs' arms.

"Let her sleep, Gibbs why don't you set her in the patrol car over there, Lance you can sit with her. We'll watch you two for a while." Franks ordered, Gibbs nodded and laid the toddler in the patrol car; taking off his jacket Gibbs laid it on the girl.

* * *

Gibbs' wife, Shannon, was automatically taken with the small girl and the polite 'brother'. It was night two of the six nights that they were watching the kids, until their social workers got to DC.

"Gibbs, I got ahold of their Social Worker yesterday. And, they don't have a home that will take both, Maddison and Lance." Shannon started.

"Yes," Gibbs watched as Shannon put on her best 'please I'll love you forever' smile and looked at him.

"So, I told her that I would talk to my husband, but I would like to keep them forever." Shannon paused, gauging his reaction.

"And?"

"I know, Kelly died last year of Leukemia, but does this look like a sign that says we have another chance as parents?" Shannon asked.

"You wanna keep them? Let's keep them. Maddison's three and knows how to escape a house when needed, Lance taught her everything she knows. I say we give back and help two innocent children." Shannon smiled and kissed her husband.

* * *

_Seventeen years later: Lance is thirty, Maddison is twenty._

"Gibbs, I thought I'd die before I heard-" _BANG!_

"Kate!" Tony shouted.

"Ari." Gibbs hissed.

It was after Abby was shot at, that it was determined that whomever was shooting at them, was attacking Gibbs emotionally before physically. Gibbs finished reeling from the news when he remembered the blue eyed girl; his daughter.

"Maddison." Gibbs grabbed his phone praying that his daughter answered.

* * *

Maddison Maria Gibbs stormed into her LA flat she and her boyfriend, LAMPD (Los Angeles Metro Police Department) Officer Jackson (Jack) Ramirez, had just gotten into a fight and were, again, in the I-am-not-speaking-to-you place in their relationship.

Her blonde hair was long now, even though she was three, Maddison remembered everything about the system. How kids in first grade picked on her for being the adopted daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. To which she would respond with 'My parents _chose_ to love me, yours are _stuck_ with you.', after her Uncle Frank told her to do that, jokingly.

Her eyes seemed to have gotten bluer and her heart more fragile.

Her phone rang. Not bothering to check the caller ID, Maddison answered.

"Jack if this is you, I do NOT want to talk to you." Maddison hissed.

"Maddison? Who's Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Dad! Umm, no one in particular. Um, what's up?" Maddison asked.

"Get to DC, sniper, be careful. Go through LA NCIS." Gibbs ordered.

"Has Lance been warned?" Maddison asked grabbing a duffle from the top shelf of her closet.

"Yeah, you still registered to carry concealed weapons?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm your daughter, of course I am."

"Good, pack up. Call before you leave for DC and after you land." Gibbs ordered again.

"I will. Love you dad. Bye." Maddison threw her gun on the bed, and sighed.

"Awe, crap, Jack's gonna worry... wait a minute. I do not have to tell him." Maddison smiled and finished packing. She grabbed a jacket, her special badge for being the daughter of NCIS Director Jenny Shepard, and placed her gun in the back of the waistband of her pants, pulling the jacket on so that it covered the gun so no one can worry.

Grabbing the duffle, Maddison grabbed her phone, and turned off the lights in her flat before running out the door, locking it of course, and leaving.

Ten minutes later Maddison was on the Naval Yard in LA.

"Hey Mark, I have my gun with me. Paperwork is in the duffle." Maddison shrugged, the Naval guard smiled at the blonde.

"Running home again?" Mark asked.

"Sniper after me evidently. Got a hurried call from dad, here's my badge. Somehow there is a plane waiting for me." Maddison rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. The air strip, better hurry." Maddison nodded, while on the plane the marines going to DC nodded at her.

"Hello, Petty Officer Tim Golden. I'm heading to DC for more training, you?" The red headed, green eyed man offered his seat for her.

"Hi, thanks, Maddison Gibbs. My dad is a NCIS agent, and evidently pissed somebody off. I'm being rushed home for protective services. Excuse me I have to call my dad before we take off." Tim nodded as Maddison dialed her dad's desk phone.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo answering for Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." a male voice answered.

"Hey, um, can you tell Agent Gibbs, that Maddie is on her way. Thanks bye." Maddison hung up, Tim looked at her. "I got his agent."

"So we have time to kill." Tim laughed.

"So we do." Maddison shot him a smile.

* * *

At seven in the morning, Tim shook Maddison awake. Throughout the night they stopped four different times to drop off other people and gas the tank.

"Hey, wake up, we are here." Maddison awoke with a smile.

"Thanks for letting me fall asleep on you." Maddison laughed, as Tim chuckled.

"Welcome, I don't mind if a pretty girl decides my arm is a great pillow."

"Thanks." Maddison shot him a grin.

"Need to call your dad?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Maddison got out her phone as Tim grabbed both their bags, from the floor in front of them. Maddison dialed her dad's number at his desk.

"Special Agent McGee answering for Special Agent Gibbs. May I take your call back number?"

"No, Agent Gibbs, has my number memorized, can you find him and tell him that Maddie is here and will be at the office in like, three minutes, please?" Maddison asked.

"Of course. Ms. Maddie, um do you have a last name... She hung up." Tim looked at the phone then at Tony.

"I don't know, but she sounds hot right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she did..." Tim shrugged as Gibbs entered the bull pen.

"Whatta ya got?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, the security photos show no sign of anyone going to the top of that building of the sniper's nest. But, a security camera did catch Ari in the area. Witnesses back up the cameras, and that café on the corner has great coffee." Tony answered.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked expectantly.

"A girl named Maddie, said she'd be here in three minutes." McGee answered.

"Why didn't you say earlier?" Gibbs asked.

"Uhh... Tony was talking." Tim grew worried.

"He's messing with you." The males turned around to see a blonde girl wearing a black jacket with dark blue jeans, and knee high black boots.

"Watch this... Hello, you must be Maddie, I am Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony." Tony flirted.

"Maddison Gibbs, but you can call me your boss' daughter." Maddison deadpanned, Tony stepped back as Tim tried not to chuckle, Gibbs on the other hand laughed.

"Maddie. God I was worried about you. Ari was out there and so were you, Lance is overseas." Gibbs shook his head.

"Worried enough not to answer your phone?" Maddie raised a brow.

"Not my fault I was chasing down the bastard while you were calling." Gibbs chuckled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Riiiiiight. I'm going to throw my stuff in mom's office and then saying hi to grandpa." Maddison kissed her dad's cheek. Gibbs glared at Tim.

"Agent Tim McGee, you can call me Tim, Miss Gibbs." Tim smiled. Maddison walked by head slapping McGee.

"Do not call me Miss Gibbs, Tim." Maddison called over her shoulder. Tony laughed, before watching Maddison walk away.

This time, Tony got the head slap as a Gibbs walked away and to the elevator.

"Wait... Mom?" Tony called after them.

* * *

Maddison jogged up the stairs to the Directors office.

"Do you have an appointment?" Cynthia asked. Maddison, much like her father, just walked by her and into the office.

"Excuse me, Agent... Maddison!" Jenny got up and hugged her daughter.

"Hey mom." Maddie hugged her mom back.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Dad, said something about a sniper named Ari, wanting me safe... mom?" Maddie called after her mom as Jenny stormed down the stairs and to the bull pen.

"Director is there something we can help you with?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, why the hell is my daughter in DC where the sniper is, instead of LA in protective custody?" Jenny asked. DiNozzo leaned over to Maddie who was standing in the corner of the bull pen.

"That's your mom?" DiNozzo asked.

"Yes, now shut up."

"Look, Jen, I though that I could protect her better than those idiots in LA!" Gibbs answered sharply.

"Jethro, she is safer miles away from the sniper than in the same freaking city!" Jenny shouted back.

"Mom, dad as fascinating as it is to watch you two scream about my safety when there is a sniper on the loose, I would like to know if I need to go back to LA or not." Maddie said, cutting both parents off.

"No." Gibbs.

"Yes." Jenny. More glaring.

* * *

Jackson Ramirez knew that he would have to apologize first. He did sorta blame the whole, ex-boyfriend returning thing all on her. So he left his house, got into his car and drove to her LA flat. Her red jeep sat in the driveway, getting out Jack walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Maddie, I know you are home, your jeep is out front." Jack called after no answer.

"Maddie?" Jack knocked on the door some more, no answer, no grumbling noises, nothing.

"Madds!" Jack unlocked the door with his spare key and walked in. The flat was relatively clean, a badly folded up blanket on the couch and shoes haphazardly thrown across the rooms. The message light on her answering machine was going off, so, like any good detective, Jack pressed the button to replay the messages.

"Maddie! Hey, heard about your and Jack's fight. I am so sorry dahling, Richard just does not know what no means. And he was a lawyer, anyway Marco agreed to give free mani-pedis tomorrow at seven. Call back." Dana.

"Maddison, please call me back I love you so much." Jack growled as Richard's voice filled the air.

"Hello, Maddison Gibbs. You do not know me yet but you will." Stranger, ok, that is defiantly creepy.

Jack crept through the flat some more. On the edge of her bed was a notepad.

"Jack,

You are most likely at my place to apologize for the whole Richard incident. And I really couldn't care less about it, if you think an ex of mine coming back is _my _fault, then you are smoking something. Anyway, I am back home for a while, so you could either a) move on- b) wait in LA for me to get back - c) track me down. Have fun.

Maddison."

Jack growled, but he understood her reasoning. Not even bothering to think of the consequences, Jack quickly got back home. He had a blonde to track down.


End file.
